Slam Blam
by Sekhmet Son
Summary: Sam Evans can't help but notice the one person becoming more of a constant in his life, Blaine Anderson. Blam fic. Rated M for a reason.


Slam Blam

Author Note: If you keep up with the Glee spoilers you know what its all about. Good ole Sam and Blaine lovin.

Pairing: Blaine x Sam

Blaine's words kept echoing in Sam's head, and as much as he wished he could ignore them, they only re-emphasized the lonliness he himself felt.

"I only came to McKinley for Kurt. Now that I don't have him anymore Sam, I still have you."

Sam hadn't known what to say. He wasn't mad or anything that Blaine had said it. He missed Mercedes like hell, but Blaine was slowly filling that emptiness in his heart. Where did he and Blaine stand exactly? Well they were spending more and more time together. Blaine was funny and his smile lit up a room, all the things he'd loved about Mercedes. He found himself loving those things about Blaine, and his sexuality was very much as in question as it had always been. It was more true than Kurt Hummel would ever know that Sam had bisexual leanings. Up until now he hadn't acted on them in any way because he was much more attracted to women than he was to most men. Blaine was different though. Now Sam needed to figure out if it was worth risking their friendship. Tonight was Breadstix and a movie at his house. Tonight or never. Sam longed to let his confession of desire burst free like lifting shackles weighing him down.

3333333333333333333333333333 333333333333333333333333333

Blaine was shown to a booth by a handsome waiter and ordered a coke while waiting for his best friend. Yes that is what Sam had become. He and Sam were closer than ever since the split up with Kurt. He'd almost considered returning to Dalton, but Sam had convinced him to stay. He'd reminded him of his obligations as student body President, and to top it off Sam had told Blaine with pleading eyes that he needed him to stay. When he saw the imploring look in those eyes Blaine had felt something for Sam that was more than friendship. Everything about them lately was more than friendship. He knew his straight friend would never return his feelings, and that's what sucked. He still couldn't help finding himself falling in love with him. Even thoughts of Kurt no longer kept these feelings at bay. His heart fluttered in his chest and he cracked a genuine smile as he noticed Sam being led to the booth.

"Hey Blaine," Sam said, taking a seat. "Sorry I'm a tad late."

"Oh its okay," Blaine smiled. "I mean it."

There was that smile again, but Sam had to remember that he was in a public place. He quickly composed himself.

"What you up to tonight man?" he asked casually.

"Nothing much dude," Blaine told him. "Just thinking about stuff."

"Yeah seems like that's all there is to do," Sam sighed. "Look, I'm not much in the mood to eat. Are you?"

If he was honest, Blaine felt like there was butterflies in his stomach.

"Nah dude," Blaine replied. "Me either. Stomach's a tad quesy."

Sam nodded, appearing casual the whole time. He and Blaine stood to leave and informed the waiter on the way out that they weren't hungry. The seperation from Blaine during the car drive home gave Sam time to think. Was he ready for this? He was nervous as hell. He just hadn't felt like mentioning it yet.

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333

Sam handed Blaine a bowl of popcorn and took a seat next to him on the couch. They were watching the new Dark Shadows movie, on Blaine's insistence. It actually wasn't bad. It was based on an old soap opera or something. Angelique was a possessive bitch. He was glad Mercedes hadn't been like that. There he was thinking about Mercedes again. Was Blaine thinking about Kurt?

"I miss Mercedes," Sam said, deciding to test the waters.

Blaine looked at him sympathetically. Sam bit his bottom lip. Blaine wondered if he was nervous about something.

"What about you?" Sam asked suddenly. "You miss Kurt?"

Blaine remained silent a moment and drew in a breath, nodding before getting a distant look.

"Not so much now," Blaine replied in an unsure tone. "I mean yes. I'm getting over it. I've accepted that Kurt isn't taking me back. He's probably hooked up with some big shot in New York by now, and I'm just a dumb high school kid..."

Blaine choked on these last words and wiped his eyes.

"I'm a fool," Blaine said bitterly. "I should have known it couldn't work. I should have let him go. I mean..."

Sam grabbed his hand gently, but Blaine knew it was a friendly gesture.

"Blaine its hard I know," Sam said quietly. "I miss Mercedes too, but I was resigned to it being over last year. We both knew we weren't going to work."

"You miss her don't you?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Sam said heavily. "Its all the things I liked about her. All the things I like about you."

There he'd said it. He'd gotten it out there. Blaine eyed him questioningly before replying.

"Yeah Sam, I like you too. You're a great friend."

"I meant as more than just a friend," Sam whispered, looking at the floor. He couldn't see Blaine. "Go ahead. Be weirded out now. I know you probably don't feel the same way about me."

Sam felt fingers under his chin suddenly, gently raising up his head. Blaine was looking at him fiercely.

"Is that what you think?" he asked in a low voice. "I do feel that way about you Sam. I just want to..."

He gently let his fingers glide across Sam's cheek. Sam licked his lips and leaned in, pausing just before the connection, letting their foreheads rest together. He wasn't going to initiate it. It was Blaine's decision.

"Can I?" Blaine asked gently, his breaths coming in rapid bursts.

"Yes," Sam replied needfully.

He closed his eyes and their felt their lips connect. Sam felt an immediate spark and exhaled, raising his hand and bringing it to the back of Blaine's neck.

"I love you," Blaine murmured against his lips.

He pulled away and grabbed Sam's hands, looking at him longingly.

"I love you Sam," Blaine repeated in a whisper. "I had to get that out there before we continue this. This can't be just once for me. I want it to be real. I want you."

"It is real," Sam replied gently. "Blaine I meant it when I said I love all those things about you. I love you Blaine Anderson."

Blaine smiled ear to ear and pulled Sam against him in a loving embrace. He sighed as Sam's lips gently pecked at his neck flesh. Sam was encouraged and gently nibbled into Blaine's collar, making his now lover moan.

"Oh God Sam," Blaine groaned.

Sam hummed gently and moved away enough to grab the buttons of Blaine's shirt and slowly unfasten them. When he was at about the third button he stopped and pushed the shirt off of Blaine's shoulders, wanting to pay his chest some attention. Sam had never felt so alight with desire for another man. He leaned in and kissed the peak of Blaine's nipple, than moved left to suckle the other. Blaine moaned and threw his head back in ecstasy. Sam sucked at his nipple until the peak was rigid, and gently twisted the other to hardness. Blaine bucked up, letting Sam feel the bulge in his pants. As though goaded on Sam got up off the couch and knelt down in front of Blaine. The brunette's lips were slightly parted as he looked down at Sam in desire. Blaine's errection looked as though it could tear through the denim, so Sam didn't tease him, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down to his knees. Blaine had gone commando. Sam licked his lips. He had often wondered what sucking a cock might be like, having bi-curious tendencies and all. Sam grabbed the member and leaned forward, opening his mouth and taking in about half of it. He found immediately that he liked the sensation, like having something between his lips was right. Blaine moaned at the moistness around his engorged length and grabbed a tuft of Sam's blond hair, helping him go down on it more.

"Yeah Sam," he moaned. "That's real good!"

Sam hummed, the taste filling him up, urging him to go faster, taking the cock down to the base. It was like a drug. Blaine was moaning out of his mind and literally plowing into his mouth, but he just didn't care. He only increased his pace.

"Oh my God!" Blaine cried out. "I can't!"

His orgasm pounded into his cock and he held Sam's lips against his pubic bush as he unleashed. Sam squinted and tried to swallow the tangy fluid. He tried to pull away, and Blaine slowly guided him off of his cock, moaning as another cum rope released, painting Sam's lip. Then a last rope exploded across his face.

"Geez Sam, I'm sorry man," Blaine apologized, seeing the semen splattered across his friend's face.

"Its okay Blaine," Sam said hotly. "I wanted you to."

He stood to his feet and Blaine grabbed his hand, gently pulling him forward, and cupping the bulge in his shorts.

"Well here," Blaine whispered. "Let me return the favor."

He lowered himself down to eye level with the tent in Sam's shorts and grabbed the waistband, taking down his lover's shorts and boxers with one sweep. Sam's length sprung up, free of its cofines and almost hit Blaine in the face. Sam wasn't like Kurt, he was...big. Blaine hungrily engulfed that big cock. He wanted to feel it up his ass. Sam groaned and fisted Blaine's hair. God, he couldn't believe how talented he was! Blaine pulled off the length and exhaled.

"I want it in me," he said breathily.

Sam growled and pulled Blaine to his feet, going in for a kiss. Letting his hands rake down Blaine's back and clutch his ass globes.

"Yeah?" he whispered in Blaine's ear, giving the lobe a lick. "You want my cock?"

"Oh yes," Blaine pleaded.

Sam grabbed Blaine's shoulders and spun him around, guiding him over the couch. There was only one way to do this, but it couldn't be any worse than eating pussy. His cock throbed at the notion as he bent down and pulled Blaine's ass cheeks apart. Good, Blaine was clean. He gave the muscle a swipe with his tongue to test the waters. It tasted alright actually and Blaine moaned. Sam growled and drove forward, going at the pucker like a feast, tonguing the muscle for all he was worth.

"Oh!" Blaine cried out like a bitch. "Yes please!"

Sam rawred and dipped his tongue upward, penetrating the pucker just a bit.

"Did Kurt ever do anything like this?" Sam demanded.

"No!" Blaine moaned in abandon. "Oh God please!"

"Please?" Sam whispered, inserting his pointer finger into the muscle.

"Yes!" Blaine cried out. "Fuck me!"

Sam licked his lips and inserted two fingers making Blaine jump.

"Oh I'm gonna fuck ya," Sam growled, watching the hole stretch for three fingers.

He stood up behind Blaine and lined himself up, pushing past the puckered opening.

"Ah," Blaine moaned, pushing back slowly to assist the process.

Sam hissed and felt himself completely seated. He exhaled and began a slow bucking motion. Blaine was grunting and groaning as he was stretched unbelievably beyond anything he'd ever known. Blaine grunted and grit his teeth, pushing back onto Sam's cock, determined to ride it.

"Give me that cock!" he grunted out.

Sam growled and pounded into Blaine, flesh slapping flesh. Blaine cried out when he hit something within him.

"Oh God yeah," Blaine moaned.

Sam cried out and pounded Blaine like a jackhammer. His nerves were on fire.

"I'm gonna bust!" he cried pulling out.

He exploded across Blaine's back and ass cheeks panting and sweating in heat. He pulled Blaine to his feet and kissed him, tongue dancing with tongue, coming down from the hottest sex he'd ever had in his life.

"Come on lets go get a shower," he said.

Blaine nodded with a smile and grabbed his lover's hand. This was the start of Blam.

Fin


End file.
